M'en fiche, j'irai pas !
by Caprice K
Summary: Pour Harry Potter, petit garçon malheureux et solitaire, découvrir la magie et partir à Poudlard a été une révélation. Pour Aaron Finnigan, petit garçon heureux et sociable, ç'a plutôt été une malédiction. Parce que franchement, qui, à onze ans, a envie de partir vivre dans un château lugubre, loin de ses copains et de sa maison, sans aucun moyen de communication digne de ce nom?
Bonjour tout le monde !

Certains d'entre vous savent peut-être que je joue au RP / JDR, ou jeu de rôle par forum. Cet OS concerne l'un de mes (anciens, snif) personnages sur le forum Aresto Momentum. Je l'ai cependant trouvé assez détaché du jeu pour que ceux qui ne connaissent ni le forum, ni le principe du JDR puisse le comprendre et s'y intéresser. Bien que je ne joue plus Aaron aujourd'hui, il a été et reste l'un de mes OC préférés.

Aaron est le cousin de Seamus Finnigan, et est entré à Poudlard juste après la seconde guerre. Dans son évolution RPgique, cette histoire se passe lors de sa septième année. Il vient de rompre avec sa petite amie après une dispute au sujet du secret magique, et repense à sa scolarité. J'utilise ici plusieurs personnages d'autres joueurs (Peter Virtanen, Swann Twilfit, Jeremy Baker...), et je remercie leurs propriétaires de me les avoir prêtés.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **M'en fiche, j'irai pas !**

Aaron a six ans et déjà, il ne croit plus au Père Noël. C'est un petit garçon pragmatique et terre à terre, au grand damne de sa mère qui aurait bien voulu qu'il croie aux cloches de Pâques quelques années encore. Mais tant pis, avec un peu de chance, Amy y croira plus longtemps. Pour l'instant, elle court maladroitement après le chat des voisins, du haut de ses deux ans, tandis qu'Aaron joue à la Playstation avec son ami Mike. Les deux garçons sont de petites boules d'énergies qui n'arrêtent de bouger que devant un bon goûter ou un jeu vidéo. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne les empêche de parler. Aaron est de loin le plus bavard des deux. Là, il râle parce que Mike gagne depuis qu'ils jouent. Il aimerait bien gagner au moins une course avant qu'ils n'aillent jouer au rugby dehors. Il le souhaite très fort. Soudain, Mike s'arrête et Aaron le double.

« Ouaaais ! » hurle-t-il en accélérant pour franchir seul et premier, la ligne d'arrivée. Il lâche sa manette et saute sur le canapé en criant victoire.

« C'est d'la triche ! Le bouton s'est bloqué, j'pouvais plus avancer ! » proteste Mike en appuyant désespérément sur la touche. Aaron voit bien qu'il a raison, que la touche ne s'enfonce pas, mais est trop content d'avoir gagné.

« Mais non, t'es nul, montre. » Dès qu'il prend la manette en main, le bouton refonctionne. « Tu vois, ça marche. Elle est neuve, la manette. »

« Mais j'te dis que… »

« Oh ça va, t'as perdu une course, on s'en fiche ! On va dehors ? »

L'incident est déjà oublié, et les deux garçons attrapent un ballon ovale avant de se précipiter dans le jardin. Au rugby, Aaron est trop doué, c'est sûr, il va gagner.

oOoOo

Aaron a huit ans, et il regarde avec son père un magicien de rue. Ces spectacles, ça l'ennuie, Aaron, mais Amy, dans les bras paternels, crie de ravissement dès que le lapin blanc sort du chapeau.

« C'est pas de la magie, Amy, il y a un truc » lui explique-t-il d'un ton savant, essayant d'éduquer sa petite sœur qui semble un peu bête, tout de même.

« Laisse-la donc croire ce qu'elle veut. » lui répond son père avec un sourire indulgent.

Aaron est dans sa période « pourquoi ». Comme tous les enfants, mais celle d'Aaron dure depuis presque deux ans. Ca commence à faire long, pensent les parents, qui n'en peuvent plus des pourquoi à tout va. Pire, il y a quelques temps, Aaron a rajouté un autre mot à son vocabulaire : comment. Pourquoi ne suffit plus. Il est curieux, il veut tout savoir, tout comprendre. Il ne supporte pas les mystères qui l'entourent. L'autre jour, il a entreprit de démonter sa Game Boy pour découvrir comment la cartouche de jeu pouvait transmettre des images à l'écran. Mais il n'y avait pas d'images, dans la cartouche. Ca l'a laissé perplexe un moment, et puis il a trouvé d'autres questions à se poser. Comment l'eau du robinet chauffe-t-elle, pourquoi l'ordinateur où il y a écrit « Windows 94 » fait un bruit d'aspirateur, pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de jouer au démineur tout seul. C'est qu'il ne perd pas le nord, le petit. L'autre jour, avec Maïa, ils ont même essayé de crocheter la serrure de la maison pour prouver que Clark Kent n'avait pas besoin de ses superpouvoirs pour cambrioler quelqu'un. C'est qu'Aaron ne croie pas trop à la magie, voyez-vous. La magie, c'est pour les bébés comme Amy, qui ne comprennent pas encore qu'on les prend pour des imbéciles. Mais Amy s'en fiche, elle est heureuse de voir le lapin blanc sortir de nulle part.

« Lapin ! Lapin » glousse-t-elle en tapant des mains.

« Il ne disparaît pas, le lapin » s'entête Aaron, persuadé qu'elle le remerciera plus tard de ses explications. « Il est dans le double-fond, on dit, du chapeau. »

Et, comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour convaincre sa sœur, le chapeau craque et le lapin tombe par terre. Un « Oh » désolé parcourt la foule tandis que le magicien tente de rattraper le coup tant bien que mal. Amy pleure, croyant que le lapin a mal.

« Tu vois » dit Aaron, tout fier d'avoir raison. « La Magie, ça n'existe pas. »

oOoOo

Aaron a dix ans, et il joue au Livre de la Jungle sur la Game Boy. Amy en a six, elle est toujours aussi naïve, mais c'est une vraie casse-cou et têtue comme pas deux. Là, par exemple, elle a décidé de chiper la Game Boy de son frère pour jouer à son jeu à elle : La petite Sirène. Ils sont chacun accroché à un bout de l'objet, à crier à tue-tête, butés qu'ils sont autant l'un que l'autre.

« C'est à moi ! » crie Aaron en foudroyant sa sœur du regard. Il tire plus fort, et Amy lâche l'objet. Déséquilibré, son frère tombe et envoie le jeu valser contre la fenêtre. Bruit de verre brisé.

« Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! » tonne la voix de leur mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils se regardent, comprenant qu'ils ont fait une bêtise. Et quand Maman monte, elle les trouve en train de faire une bataille de polochon en riant. Elle ne remarque rien d'autre, puisque la vitre n'est pas cassée. Elle ne l'a jamais été, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois, Aaron ne demande pas comment c'est possible. Il préfère ne pas comprendre plutôt qu'être puni, tout de même.

oOoOo

Aaron a onze ans. La fin de l'année scolaire approche, et la cour de récré est en ébullition. Demain, ils auront leur bulletin scolaire qui leur dira s'ils peuvent passer en sixième. Aaron ne doute pas que ce sera un oui pour lui, il est toujours premier de la classe. Il discute avec ses copains, se demandant à quoi ressemblera St John's collège, là où ils iront tous à la rentrée.

« On va avoir un uniforme de grands » se réjouit Lucy qui déteste le violet électrique de leur école primaire.

« On s'en fiche, de l'uniforme », lui répond Mike qui ne l'aime pas du tout. « On va pouvoir prendre le bus tout seuls, c'est carrément mieux ! »

« Mes parents ont dit qu'ils m'offriront un Eastpack pour fêter ça » s'enthousiasme Maïa.

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer au rugby en club, il paraît que l'équipe du collège est super bonne » se réjouit Isaac. « Avec Aaron, on va massacrer tout le monde ! »

Aaron acquiesce, surexcité. Il a hâte de passer chez les grands. Il veut vite être en cours de physique chimie, pour comprendre pourquoi le mentos dans du Coca, ça fait boum, et en cours d'informatique, pour apprendre à taper aussi vite que son père. Il veut aussi faire des maths pour améliorer son Pac-Man, et de la techno pour inventer un nouveau frein à son skate. Ils se sont promis, avec Isaac, John et Mike, qu'ils iraient au skate park tous les jours après les cours pour s'entraîner. Maïa et Lucy ne veulent pas, mais c'est parce que c'est des filles, elles préfèrent décorer leurs cahiers avec des stylos à paillette. Aaron espère que ça leur passera, parce qu'il les aime bien. Mais malgré les stylos à paillette, Aaron se dit que le collège, ça va être super. Il s'y voit déjà. En plus, comme il est de début septembre, il sera parmi les plus vieux sixièmes. Presque un cinquième, si c'est pas la classe !

oOoOo

Aaron a onze ans, mais plus pour très longtemps. C'est les vacances d'été, et il attend avec impatience l'arrivée de son cousin Seamus. Seamus a vingt ans, mais il a toujours été super sympa avec Aaron. A chaque fois qu'il vient, il lui apporte des cadeaux et l'emmène faire pleins de trucs cool. La dernière fois, ils ont été au Luna Park, et il lui a payé une barba papa après un tour aux montagnes russes.

Seamus finit par arriver, mais il n'est pas tout seul. Quelques heures après lui, un hibou entre par la fenêtre ouverte et se pose en plein milieu de la table, alors qu'ils sont en train de manger. Iris Finnigan hurle, son mari tente de chasser la bête, mais Seamus l'en empêche. Il n'a pas l'air surpris du tout. Aaron trouve ça louche.

« C'est pour Aaron » dit simplement le cousin. Il attrape le hibou – le hibou ! – qui se laisse faire et prend une chose à sa patte. Une lettre, qu'il tend à l'enfant.

Aaron fronce les sourcils. Des hiboux qui apportent du courrier ? N'importe quoi, ça doit être une blague. Seamus croit quoi, qu'il a encore trois ans ?

Mais ça n'en était pas une, de blague. Aaron est bien obligé de le reconnaître, alors qu'il est au milieu d'un truc qui s'appelle le Chemin de Travers. Quand il a ouvert la lettre, écrite sur du parchemin avec une encre vert bouteille, il a dit à Seamus qu'il avait passé l'âge de ce genre de plaisanterie. Il lui a fallu plusieurs heures avant d'être vaguement convaincu de ce que disait son cousin. Sa sœur et ses parents y ont cru avant lui. Un sorcier, n'importe quoi, la magie ça n'existe pas. Même quand Seamus a sorti un bout de bois et a transformé son assiette et écureuil, Aaron a continué de chercher le truc.

Sa mère a reconnu qu'il se passait des choses étranges, parfois, quand il était en colère. Comme la fois où elle a entendu du verre brisé et qu'elle n'a rien trouvé en montant. Aaron avait déjà oublié cet épisode, mais lui et Amy se regardent d'un air coupable lorsque Maman l'évoque. Seamus les observe à tour de rôle et finit par sourire. « Eh bien, je crois que vous avez deux petits sorciers à la maison, en fait ».

Et il leur a parlé de l'école Poudlard, de baguette magique, d'internat. Du fait qu'il faut obligatoirement y aller pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Aaron ne voulait pas y croire, il persistait à attendre que quelqu'un crie « surprise ! » en sortant d'un placard. Alors, pour lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité, Seamus les a emmené, lui et Amy, dans la rue des Sorciers. Et c'est le bazar.

Il y a des animaux étranges, de partout, les gens sont habillés bizarrement et parlent de choses sans queue ni tête. Seamus l'emmène acheter son uniforme – une robe, quelle horreur ! – et la vieille dame qui tient la boutique agite un bout de bois dans sa direction pour l'envelopper de tissu. Elle a l'air très gentille, et Aaron n'a pas peur.

« Mais j'vais pas porter une robe ! » s'exclame-t-il à l'adresse de son cousin qui rit devant son air horrifié. Mais il ne l'aide pas.

Aaron a juste l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Il trouve même ça drôle, à vrai dire, après qu'on lui ait enlevé la robe. Seamus leur a offert des Chocogrenouilles, des grenouilles en chocolat vivantes. Aaron les a gobé sans remords, mais c'a fait pleurer sa sœur. Pas longtemps. Amy est émerveillée et court de partout. Seamus la surveille étroitement, et il crie « Accio Amy ! » dès qu'elle s'échappe. La gamine rit et s'aventure de plus en plus loin pour voir jusqu'où Seamus peut l'attraper. Il dit qu'elle fera une bonne Gryffondor.

Aaron est curieux. Il voit qu'il n'a rien à craindre, il trouve ça drôle, même, il a hâte de découvrir l'école des sorciers. Alors il lui demande ce que c'est, un Gryffondor. Seamus l'emmène acheter sa baguette tout en lui expliquant, et Aaron espère qu'il sera un Gryffondor, lui aussi. Il trouve sa baguette facilement, et le monsieur qui les vend prédit qu'il sera très bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aaron est fier, il sera un héros, comme ce Harry Potter dont Seamus lui parle. Il a hâte de raconter tout ça à ses copains !

oOoOo

Aaron a onze ans, et il va bientôt partir. Il doit annoncer la nouvelle à ses copains, et il ne trouve soudain plus ça chouette du tout. C'est décidé, il veut rester et aller à St John's college apprendre la techno. La magie, il en a déjà fait le tour. Non seulement il ne peut pas en parler, mais en plus l'école est en Ecosse, à l'autre bout du monde, quoi. Et puis, ca à l'air bien compliqué. Pour l'aider à comprendre, Seamus lui a acheté l'histoire de Poudlard, un livre qui explique tout sur l'endroit où il va aller. Mais Aaron s'ennuie et arrête de lire. C'est qu'il préfère la science-fiction, lui. Parce qu'un œuf de crapaud couvé par une poule qui donne un serpent, c'est pas crédible.

Pourtant, il n'a pas le choix. Il a bien tenté de dire à Seamus que oui, c'était trop cool et que ça ferait une bonne activité à la place du basket, mais qu'il préférait rester à Londres, son cousin n'a rien voulu entendre. Même ses parents pensent que c'est mieux qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de grave.

Alors, il doit le dire à ses amis, qu'il va partir. Mais pire, il ne peut pas leur dire la vérité, à cause du Secret Magique. Aaron trouve ça vachement égoïste. Les sorciers pourraient sauver plein de gens, mais ils préfèrent vivre cachés. Ils sont vraiment étranges, ces sorciers.

Seamus les a aidé à inventer un mensonge. Sa mère le répète pour lui, en bafouillant un peu. Aaron ira à Telford's college, vers Edimbourg. Il y a obtenu une bourse grâce à Seamus qui y est passé avant lui, et c'est une grande opportunité. Les autres parents comprennent et les félicitent.

Les enfants sont perdus. Aaron leur explique la même chose, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne veut pas partir, il ne veut pas quitter ses copains. Il veut pouvoir aller faire du skate le soir après les cours, et apprendre à se servir d'un ordinateur. Les autres tentent de le réconforter.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, on fera du skate quand tu rentreras à Noël ! » dit Isaac.

« Et puis on s'écrira ! » ajoute Maïa.

Ils lui disent tous quelque chose de gentil, et ça rassure Aaron. Oui, même s'il part loin, il reviendra.

oOoOo

C'est la rentrée. Aaron a lutté très fort pour ne pas pleurer, lorsqu'il a pris le train. Mais il a été courageux, et il s'est réfugié dans un compartiment le plus vite possible. Il reverra ses parents à Noël, c'est promis, et il leur écrira souvent. Dès ce soir, même. Ca fait plusieurs minutes qu'il regarde le paysage défiler, essayant de ne pas mourir de peur, quand un garçon blond, aussi petit que lui, entre dans son compartiment.

« Je peux ? »

Aaron lui dit oui, et ils commencent à bavarder. Il a l'air très sympa, ce Jeremy.

Finalement, ils arrivent. Et ça recommence comme sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec plein de choses étranges. Déjà, il y a un géant – enfin, un demi-géant, il paraît, même si Aaron ne voit pas bien la différence – qui les accompagne dans des barques pour traverser un lac. Aaron trouve bizarre de prendre une barque pour aller à l'école, mais il paraît que c'est une tradition. Il reste près de Jeremy, qui, même s'il connaît plus de choses que lui, n'a pas l'air d'en mener plus large. Après les barques, ils sont entrés dans un grand château un peu sombre, éclairé par des milliers de bougies. Une dame à l'air sévère leur a expliqué qu'ils allaient être répartis. Aaron a peur, mais il est impatient aussi. Il va avoir tellement de choses à dire dans sa lettre !

Ils entrent dans une grande salle avec un magnifique plafond étoilé. Des élèves plus vieux les regardent. Certains leur adressent des sourires, d'autres des signes de mains. D'autres se moquent ou les ignorent, mais Aaron, perdu au milieu du cortège, ne prend rien pour lui. La dame sévère les appelle un par un pour leur poser un chapeau qui parle sur la tête.

« Baker, Jeremy »

Le nouveau copain d'Aaron monte sur l'estrade, et le Choixpeau crie « Gryffondor ! ». Aaron espère être à Gryffondor aussi, encore plus fort. Elle a l'air très bien, cette maison. C'est celle de Seamus et de Jeremy, il y sera forcément. Après tout, son cousin lui a dit que les gens qui se ressemblaient allaient dans les mêmes maisons. Et il est un sorcier, comme Seamus, et il a plein de points communs avec Jeremy.

Pourtant, le Choixpeau ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. « Pas assez courageux », qu'il dit, et ça vexe Aaron. Serdaigle sera mieux pour lui. Le Choixpeau lui dit de ne pas avoir peur, qu'être un sorcier, c'est bien et qu'il fera de grandes choses. Mais Aaron n'a pas envie de le croire. Il est courageux, il est venu jusqu'ici tout seul !

Vexé, il n'écoute qu'à moitié le reste de la répartition. Une petite brune à l'air peste est envoyée à Serpentard, la maison des méchants, selon Seamus. Il ne l'approchera donc pas. Une autre fille le rejoint à Serdaigle, Natasha. Il lui dit bonjour, mais elle était avec la petite Serpentard, alors elle ne doit pas être très fréquentable.

oOoOo

Aaron est à Poudlard depuis un mois, et ce soir, il pleure, caché sous sa couverture. Il avait raison, de ne pas croire le Choixpeau. Etre un sorcier, c'est nul. Il ne fait pas de maths, ni de physique, et encore moins de techno. Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour faire de skate et il doit porter ces robes ridicules en permanence. Envoyer du courrier, c'est compliqué, et il n'aime pas trop aller à la volière, il a toujours peur que les hiboux le pincent ou le mordent.

Et puis, il est souvent tout seul. En cours, il est toujours avec Jeremy. Mais ils ne sont pas dans la même maison, et les soirées dans la salle commune sont longues. Il n'a pas grand chose à dire à ses camarades de dortoir. L'un d'eux, Benjamin est un né-moldu aussi, mais il adore la magie, et il est super content d'être loin de ses parents. Aaron ne comprend pas.

Ses parents lui manquent. Il ne voulait pas aller en internat, lui. Il voulait rester à la maison tous les soirs, voir ses amis et apprendre des trucs intéressants. Oh, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal, en cours, il a de bonnes notes. Mais il a tellement l'impression que c'est inutile. Franchement, à quoi ça va lui servir, de savoir faire voler une plume, pour être informaticien ? A rien.

Il a reçu une lettre de ses amis, aussi. Ils lui disent que le collège, c'est génial, lui parlent de physique et de skate, et même du club de rugby. Il n'a même pas su quoi leur répondre. Il ne fait ni physique, ni skate, ni rugby, et il n'a pas le droit de parler du Quidditch.

oOoOo

C'est les vacances de Noël, et Aaron a décidé qu'il ne repartirait pas. Non, il retournera au collège normal, avec Isaac et les autres. Il ne veut pas retourner dans cet endroit lugubre ou un deuxième année arrogant de Serpentard le traite de vermine quand il le croise. Il ne veut pas être privé d'électricité et devoir prendre sa douche à la lumière des bougies. Il ne veut pas être encore tout seul pour six ans, il ne veut plus mentir.

Il s'enferme dans sa chambre, refuse de refaire sa valise, veut s'acheter un Eastpack. Ses parents ne savent plus quoi faire. Ils sont dépassés, eux aussi. Ils ont voulu l'aider à faire ses devoirs, mais comment peuvent-ils savoir ce que mange un Botruc ? Leur fils leur manque aussi. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à son départ, et laisser leur aîné aller dans un endroit inconnu, dont ils ne savent rien, et où il ne se plait visiblement pas, leur a demandé un effort immense. Comment le forcer à y retourner ?

Alors, ils appellent Seamus pour avoir des conseils. Le jeune homme leur explique qu'Aaron n'a pas le choix, que c'est mieux pour lui. Qu'il fera ce qu'il voudra après ses BUSEs, mais qu'en attendant, il doit se contrôler, où il risque de devenir dangereux. Il vient de son lieu de travail – pas très loin, avec sa copine, une certaine Lavande, pour expliquer à son petit cousin que ce n'est pas si horrible. Qu'il est passé par là lui aussi, et que plus on grandit, plus c'est cool.

Aaron se laisse convaincre, il ne sait pas trop comment, ni pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Lavande est gentille et lui raconte pleins de belles histoires sur sa scolarité. Elle lui parle du centaure qui leur faisait cours dans une classe transformée en forêt, et du chat de sa copine Hermione qui voulait manger le rat de Ron. C'est toujours plus cool que Seamus, sa guerre et ses serpents. En plus, Aaron a un chat roux lui aussi, que Seamus lui a acheté. Il se demande s'il va trouver des rats à manger. Celui de O'Connor, le méchant Serpentard qui traite les autres de vermine, ferait une proie de choix. Il décide donc d'emmener Mnementh avec lui, cette fois, pour voir ce qu'il fera.

oOoOo

Aaron a douze ans, il est en deuxième année, et il travaille la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est sa matière préférée. Benjamin, son copain de dortoir né-moldu, vient le voir.

« Pourquoi tu parles à personne ? »

« Parce que j'aime pas les sorciers ». Aaron n'a jamais été du genre à éviter les questions. Il assume, il est franc et honnête et tant pis pour ceux qui n'aiment pas.

« Ben, t'es un sorcier. »

« Oui, et je préférerai être un moldu. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est cool d'être un sorcier. »

« Tu trouves ça cool, toi, d'être coincé dans ce vieux château humide, sans électricité, ni Game Boy, ni Playstation ? »

« Bah, j'avais pas de Playstation chez moi » répond Colin en haussant les épaules. « Et ici, au moins, personne me trouve bizarre. »

Aaron ne comprend pas, alors Benjamin lui explique qu'il faisait beaucoup de magie spontanée, enfant, et que les gens s'en rendaient compte et n'aimaient pas. Aaron comprend que ça ne devait pas être très drôle, d'être tout seul en permanence. Alors, au lieu de considérer Benjamin comme un sorcier de plus, il veut bien s'en faire un ami.

oOoOo

Aaron a treize ans, et il a bien dû s'y faire. Oh, il s'ennuie toujours, mais il s'est endurci. Il arrête de se plaindre et râle dans sa tête, il travaille en cours ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper, et il s'est fait quelques amis, dont Benjamin. Il apprend même à être fier de lui, lorsqu'il a une bonne note. Il n'a pas perdu ses amis moldus, et il s'en sort de mieux en mieux pour parler de son école sans dévoiler le secret. Il s'est même fait des listes : Duke est prof de SVT, Harris prof de physique, Adamson prof de Chimie, Schaffer prof d'histoire, et Bibine prof de sport. Le Quidditch est devenu un club de foot, pour expliquer qu'il n'y participe pas, et il a transformé la vieille McGonagall en une dictatrice irascible.

Mais il a d'autres problèmes, maintenant. Ses copains veulent son adresse msn, pour pouvoir lui parler même quand il est loin. Et ça va être délicat de leur expliquer que les ordinateurs, là-bas, ça n'existe pas.

oOoOo

Aaron a treize ans, et c'est les vacances d'été. Il a invité Mike, Isaac et John à faire un aprèm de geek, comme Amy aime les appeler. Entre deux exclamations dues au jeu, ça discute sec.

« J'suis sûr que Newton en pince pour Kate » balance Mike comme il essaye de doubler son ami.

« Kate ? C'est qui, celle-là ? » demande Aaron, concentré sur le jeu, et désormais habitué à ne plus avoir la même vie qu'eux. Ca fait toujours un peu mal, mais il sait maintenant qu'il ne les perdra pas. Et il n'a plus qu'un an à faire à Poudlard, il pourra revenir après. Ca sera cool.

« Oh, la traînée du collège. Elle doit embrasser quatre mecs par jour. »

« Si elle ne fait qu'embrasser » renchérit John. « Mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est, dans ton école de Saintes Nitouches ! »

« Oh, si, on en a une » répond Aaron avec amusement en pensant à Kelsey Lorgan. Finalement, les gens sont les mêmes partout.

« En attendant, ta pitoyable tentative de déconcentration a échoué » dit Isaac pour clore la conversation, comme sa voiture franchit la première la ligne d'arrivée.

oOoOo

Aaron a treize ans, et ses parents viennent de lui offrir un Ipod pour son anniversaire. Il est dans le Poudlard Express, avec Jeremy et ses amis, et il écoute _By the Way_ , des Red Hot. Il chantonne même les paroles. _Dog town. Blood bath. Rib cage. Soft tail. Standing in line to see the sh…_ La musique s'arrête. Aaron regarde son Ipod sans comprendre. Il s'est éteint et ne se rallume pas.

« Ah, on arrive enfin ! » s'exclama Benjamin.

Aaron jette un œil au château qui se découpe dans le ciel nocturne. Il pourrait déprimer, s'énerver, se résigner. Au lieu de ça, il a un petit rire sans joie en regardant son Ipod. Les sorciers viennent vraiment l'embêter de partout. Bah, pas grave, il a au moins trouvé de quoi s'occuper pour l'année.

oOoOo

Aaron a quatorze ans, et cette année, Amy part avec lui. Elle trépigne d'impatience, du haut de ses onze ans, et le quitte dès qu'une autre petite de son âge la croise dans un couloir. Il ne la revoit pas du voyage. Elle est répartie à Gryffondor, et vient souvent lui poser des questions et lui raconter des trucs.

Aaron est heureux de voir qu'elle aime Poudlard. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de rien, et semble s'y plaire. Elle a même retrouvé un copain de primaire, Franklin Darrel. Aaron se sent moins seul, avec ces gens de son quartier autour de lui. Il commence un peu à se sentir chez lui.

oOoOo

Aaron a quinze ans, et après msn, c'est le téléphone portable qui débarque. Comment expliquer ? Ses parents lui en ont offert un au début de l'été. C'est cool, c'est classe, c'est pratique, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas à Poudlard.

Il voit leur air désemparé lorsqu'il leur explique. Plus le temps passe, et plus Aaron sent le gouffre se creuser entre ses parents et lui. Pourtant, il les aime, il essaie de parler le moins souvent de sa vie à l'école. Mais il voit bien qu'ils préféreraient comprendre la manière dont il vit, ce qu'il fait. Aaron aimerait vraiment être capable de leur expliquer, mais il comprend à peine lui-même. Amy est plus douée à ça, mais Amy n'a plus trop d'amis moldus.

Aaron dit à ses amis que leur directrice est une vraie peau de vache – Pardonnez-moi, professeur McGonagall – qui a une dent contre la technologie. Les ordinateurs sont de vieux coucous et elle mène une croisade contre les téléphones portables. Ses parents préfèrent qu'il ne l'emmène pas à l'école.

« Et puis tu sais, quand on est là-haut, on est un peu coupés du monde, ça serait un miracle s'il y avait du réseau. Même les cabines téléphoniques captent pas. »

oOoOo

Aaron a seize ans, c'est Noël, et Newton le fixe d'un œil accusateur.

« J'ai vérifié sur Internet, y'a aucun prof qui s'appelle Adamson ou Dérébusor à Telford's college. Pourquoi t'inventes ? »

« J'invente rien ! » réplique Aaron, qui se sent agressé. Il devrait se réjouir que l'un de ses amis soit si près de découvrir la vérité. Qu'il puisse enfin, légitimement, expliquer à quelqu'un. Pourtant, ça lui fait juste peur, parce qu'il a l'impression qu'on le prendrait pour un fou, qu'il devrait choisir entre revenir à ses amis moldus, ou les quitter pour Poudlard. Et il ne veut pas choisir, il est les deux.

« On parle de Dérébusor ? » fait Amy en passant la tête par la porte.

Aaron est soulagé. Sa sœur va l'aider. Isaac fronce les sourcils. Amy entre en dissimulant la robe de sorcière rouge et or qu'elle portait à la machine à laver.

« Ouais, tu sais, le prof de géographie qui n'existe pas. Oh, et c'est pareil pour Hellsoft, et votre prof de physique, Harris. »

« Comment ça, ils n'existent pas ? » Amy ment très bien, elle semble proprement stupéfaite.

« Isaac ne les a pas trouvé sur Internet, alors il en déduit que j'hallucine » répond Aaron du tac au tac en levant les yeux au ciel.

« S'il suffisait de les effacer de la page Wikipédia pour qu'ils n'existent pas, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps ! » s'esclaffe sa sœur. « Sur ce, je vais essayer de faire pareil avec le professeur Mason. Elle est gentille, mais franchement, les arts plastiques, c'est pas mon truc. »

Et avec un clin d'œil à son frère, elle quitte la pièce. Aaron la remerciera plus tard et se félicite qu'ils aient convenus ensemble de ce qu'ils devaient dire. Arts plastiques, la seule matière aussi inutile que l'étude des moldus. Sa sœur comprend mieux que tous les autres. Elle ne le vit pas pareil, mais elle le connaît.

« Bon, alors, qui vas-tu croire ? Internet ou que toute ma famille raconte des mensonges depuis cinq ans ? »

Newton se sent bête. Il trouve ça bizarre, mais c'est vrai que même Mrs Finnigan parle de ce professeur Adamson, et il ne voit pas de raison pour que les parents mentent. A moins qu'Aaron soit agent secret, et c'est tellement un piètre menteur qu'il écarte cette idée d'office.

oOoOo

Aaron a seize ans, et il passe un entretien avant les BUSEs avec son directeur de maison, le professeur Virtanen.

« Mr Finnigan, vous êtes plutôt un bon élève. Une idée des options que vous voulez choisir l'année prochaine ? »

C'est le moment de prononcer les mots qu'il a tant répété depuis sa première année. C'est le moment de dire qu'il veut arrêter, qu'il veut retourner chez les moldus,

Mais il y a pensé depuis le début de l'année, et il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne va pas retourner chez les moldus. L'année dernière, encore, il aurait pu, avec l'entrée au lycée. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il faudrait qu'il rattrape cinq ans de littérature, de maths, de physique, d'histoire moldue en moins de deux mois. Il pourrait prendre des cours intensifs cet été, mais quel professeur comprendrait qu'il n'ait rien appris depuis la sixième ?

Non, il est bloqué chez les sorciers. Et il faut avouer que ça ne le dérange plus autant. Il est toujours en colère, presqu'amer d'avoir été obligé de venir dans cette école, mais il a arrêté de nier la vérité. Il est un sorcier, et quand il va voir Seamus au boulot, l'idée de travailler avec lui, lui fait envie. Et avec ses notes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal ? Ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air, mais c'est au moins une idée, alors que côté moldu, c'est le néant.

Certes, il se débrouille en informatique, mais deux mois de pratique par an, ce n'est pas suffisant pour être le futur Steve Jobs. Alors…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut avoir comme BUSEs pour poursuivre la Défense, monsieur ? »

oOoOo

Aaron a seize ans, et son permis de conduire. Super, mais le transplanage, c'est quand même plus pratique, et ça coûte moins cher. Vivement l'année prochaine.

oOoOo

Aaron a dix-sept ans, c'est la Saint-Valentin et il se penche pour ramasser une palette de maquillage. « Merci » lui dit Swann. Et il commence à assumer.

* * *

Pour la petite histoire, Aaron est devenu ami avec O'Connor, la petite serpentard peste de sa répartition (Swann) est devenue sa chérie (enfin, son ex maintenant), il a réussi à faire fonctionner son Ipod à Poudlard (ce qui est d'un intérêt limité sans prise pour le charger), a créé un club de culture moldue à l'école qui a eu beaucoup de succès, est entré au Ministère de la Magie après sa septième année dans un département de relations avec les moldus. Il a aussi fait l'énorme bêtise de briser le Secret Magique, mais il s'en est sorti de justesse. L'évolution du contexte du forum lui est malheureusement retombée dessus, mais dans un univers alternatif, je le voyais bien devenir Ministre de la Magie (j'ai joué un topic là-dessus, c'était fort chouette). Bref, j'ai choisi qu'Aaron finisse par accepter sa nature de sorcier, mais le rejet total était possible également...

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous laisserez une petite review pour me dire le fond de votre pensée. Sinon, pour les intéressés, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le premier bonus de Memories ;)

Caprice


End file.
